Business and individuals today rely on mobile computing products/arrangements (“MCPs”, e.g., bar code readers, PDAs, laptops, two-way pagers, mobile phones, digital cameras, mobile optical readers) in a multitude of situations ranging from basic everyday tasks to highly specialized procedures. As the virtues and benefits of utilizing MCPs continue to be realized across increasingly diverse industries, the features and capabilities of these products are expanding at a correspondingly rapid pace. In many industries, MCPs have gone from fashionable accessories to essential business components used by all levels of personnel.
Accordingly, a great need has developed for MCPs to perform complicated tasks quickly, efficiently and reliably. However, as conventional MCPs are fitted with more advanced gadgetry and software features, sacrifices are often made with respect to durability, power management and user-friendliness. While many methods have been devised attempting to resolve these difficulties, MCPs currently continue to suffer from problems of inefficient power usage, complicated operational procedures and on-screen menus, and the inability to tolerate the harsh industrial conditions to which the products may be subjected.
In the ongoing search for solutions to these problems, one aspect of MCPs that has remained overlooked is a product's kinetic state. From an MCP's motions, valuable information may be extracted from which various predetermined procedures directed at accomplishing some useful end or preventing some harmful result may be executed. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to detect, interpret and utilize the movements experienced by MCPs.